Our Version Of Enternity
by purestheartslove
Summary: My very own series of various Klaroline drabbles (canon, AU/AH, pretty much anything). Originally posted on tumblr
1. Found You- For Your Eyes Only

**Hey everyone so this story/drabble series will contain all my drabbles requests from my blog on tumblr.**

 **If you'd like you can catch me on purest heart love. tumblr. com**

* * *

 _I saw you were accepting prompts so can you write anything about Caroline going to NOLA in 3 years and finding Klaus daggered ? Thanks :)_

* * *

It was disturbing seeing Klaus like this, vulnerable and motionless. If somebody had asked her that she would find Klaus as she did now she would have laughed in their faces and called their bluff. But this was very real.

Part of her wanted to smack him right in the face for making her worried so much and the other part of her was terrified of him not waking up

Caroline took a deep breath and cautiously pulled the dagger out.

After putting the dagger into a safe place, she prepared fresh blood bags and clean clothes (even 1000 years old hybrids need clothes changes) and made sure that he reviving and

"Why the hell are you talking so long? I didn't dive all the way from Texas to Nola, evaded your creepy gangster of enemies- btw you made a lot- ,compelled three humans to play distractions to the weird guards and stole blood bags from the hospital just so you could sunbathe in your coven while I am having a major heart attack so….."

"Hello love"

*insert the moment where Caroline notices Klaus has awoken, then realizes that he probably heard her rant and finally she is angry as hell because he wasn't supposed to hear that*

"you are an ass, have any body ever told you that?" Caroline said, and she doesn't know whether to hit him or hug him.

But he just smiles at her like he knows everything and well you can't resist hugging your very own hybrid seducer when his dimples are full on

"But really though sweetheart, gangster of enemies?"

* * *

 _Could you write a mates troupe with Klaroline? With some Klaus in wolf form fluff? Thank you so much!_

* * *

"In the shared interest of giving Caroline the night of her dreams I am going to allow you five seconds before I rip your heart out of your chest"

Klaus faintly heard Tyler speeding away - _he really could care less about his failure of a hybrid_ \- as his attention was completely captured by the alluring creature standing in his dress looking every bit like the regal queen he know in his heart of hearts she is.

He could see the sign of sadness on her face and he wished he could plant a smile on her face like he did earlier and at the Miss Mystic pageant, however, Fate seemed to have another plan in mind, though, maybe another day he would have his chance.

Now however seemed like a perfect time for a run in the woods.

"Another dance gone wrong in Mystic Falls" Caroline chuckled bitterly 'story of my life"

Prom plans had completely gone to hell. With Silas on the loose, Elena's non humanity status and her sabotaging prom day, things have been anything but smooth.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of twigs crunching and her head snapped to the side to see a large grey wolf standing in front of her.

Except it was a werewolf.

At this point she couldn't help but think that somewhere in another galaxy people were probably celebrating 'anti-Caroline Forbes' day, or maybe she did something in another life and it was coming to bite her in the ass.

Her body stiffened as she made sure not to make any sudden movements that the wolf would feel the need to attack.

But instead of snarling at her like typical werewolves do in the presence of vampires, the wolf was... _gazing_

Completely undoubtedly one hundred percent gazing.

And after a few moments of the mutual staring contest, the wolf suddenly wiggled his tail at her and for a second, she could swear his eyes looked like Klaus's.

 _Wait a minute!_

"Klaus?!" she asked incredulously. The wolf only gave a tiny howl in recognition.

' _Definitely Klaus.' She thought with an eye roll_

"What are you doing here, you crazy wolf man?" she asked surprisingly soft, the wolf didn't respond, Klaus just walked onto the porch and settled next to her. After maneuvering himself comfortably beside her the wolf lay its head on her lab not even batting an eye at her incredulous expression.

When it seemed that Klaus was not going to leave anytime soon and not even her methods would work, Caroline sighed and allowed the wolf to nestle its head comfortably on her lower body.

Curiosity burned at her to feel Klaus's wolf fur - _obviously she had never been near a fully transformed werewolf enough to know how they feel but she had always wondered-_ and after a few moments of being her usual stubborn self she gave in and tentatively touched the fur at his back and when Klaus offered no signs of discomfort or hostility, she continued running her hand along his spine more confidently.

"How are you so in control? No werewolf is able to be fully aware of their surroundings" At the insulted look on his face she rolled her eyes "Right alpha male of the hybrids, forgot"

When Caroline felt completely at ease she moved her hand along his head and began scratching the spot behind the ear where she knew wolves liked being petted at. Klaus gave an appreciative whimper in response to her treatment.

"Oh! You like that, don't you?" she increased the pressure of the scratching and smiled when he leaned into her "You are nothing but an adorable little fluff ball aren't you?"

And if anyone asked whether or not she spent the whole night with Klaus playing and laughing she'd probably say no even though she totally did

She hated mornings nowadays, having to wake up and drag yourself to face the constant supernatural threats that was lurking in one corner of Mystic Falls or another and having to put up the façade of the normal existence in the society was quite draining

But today was… _different_. Spending time with Klaus yesterday was amazing, he was actually willing to play fetch with her and spend his time getting petted by her (although she was hundred percent sure that was more for his benefit than hers).

Just as she was getting everything ready for another school day a white envelope with fancy writing captured her attention.

Huffing (Because she was supposed to be at school at 8 sharp) she picked the envelope to see

' _For your eyes only'_

Inside was a drawn sketch of them both playing on her porch yesterday and at the bottom:

'I am only adorable for you'

* * *

 **So I hope you enjoyed my drabbles, be sure to catch me on tumblr if you'd like me to write a drabble for you.**

 **I can't say I'll be on time but I'll do my best**

 ***Hugs and kisses***


	2. Hish School Crush

_Klaroline prompt : I just told you I liked you but now I'm shy and say "never mind, forget it" and why are you looking at me like that? Love your writing btw !_

* * *

Homecoming dance.

The day known for dancing, drinks and fabulous dates.

Great! Not great.

For Caroline Forbes that meant a week where she has to endure the mocking stares of the cheerleaders and taunting of the queen bees because of her (seemingly) permanent dateless state.

' _People and their priorities'_ she thought with an eye roll

She was a geeky nerd, complete computer genius with A+ grades and a reputation of having all the teachers wrapped around her fingers, couple that with the fact that her mother is the sheriff of Mystic Falls , she became a 'don't come too close' zone to all surrounding students except for few exceptions.

And one of them was heading straight towards her.

"Care guess what?" Bonnie asked rather excitedly.

"What you got a demo record and will leave us poor citizens of Mystic Falls behind never to be remembered again"

"You really need to quit your habit of dramatic flair, it dampers the mood spontaneously"

Caroline just shrugged unbothered and then sighed "so what's your big news?" she raised her eyebrows expectedly.

"Kol asked me to be his date for the homecoming dance"

"Kol as in Kol Mikaelson? As in the Mikaelson"

"Yup that Mikaelson" Bonnie's smile was infectious, after Jeremy broke her heart six months ago she had been angry and heartbroken but after she met Kol, he with his snark and (in her very humble opinion) rudeness had a surprisingly positive effect and well…they became too cute for her taste.

"You know" que for trouble, whenever Bonnie used that voice she took it as a sign that she was planning something (probably a disaster) 'Kol told me his brother Klaus doesn't have any date for the dance"

Fighting to keep her face neutral because she had been harboring a crush on Klaus for quite sometimes "and this concern me how?" Bonnie just gave her a soft smile in understanding.

The truth is she cared, maybe a lot.

When they had first met they were by no means close, far from it in fact they were indifferent toward each other, isolated from one another by the social levels they each belonged to, her as a social outcast and him with the elite of the school. But fate and his 'can't- write- an- essay- to- save- his- life' problem happened and so the English teacher asked her very nicely (not) to help him with his paper. Quite frankly she was ready to shoot him with the nearest gun available by the end of the first meeting. He was obnoxious, rude, and egoistical, the list goes on and on, but for the sake of the teacher's sanity and the sake of humanity she put up with him.

And as time progressed and she began to see past his cock exterior and found glimpses of his kindness and old English charm, she unwittingly began to develop a light fondness for him and thus her crush for Klaus Mikaelson was formed.

Her train of nostalgic memories were broken by Bonnie's words "You know you should come, whether or not you have a date and remember you're beautiful just the way you are. Now I left you the dress in your house so you better come"

She should go, maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea.

"I still don't understand what you want Kol" Klaus said grumpily all the while glaring at his annoyance of a brother

"Why so moody brother, can't find a pretty girl to dance with"

Klaus just grunted in response, It was not the matter of finding someone to dance, he just happened to be looking for a specific blonde. His beautiful intelligent blonde enigma (and oh boy does he have it bad).

But if you look at his side of the story you won't blame him. He tried really hard not to get attracted to Caroline but she was quite insistent to carve a place for herself in his heart no matter how much he fought and just thinking about her and her beautiful smile had his heart tugging at his chest. But he wasn't going to let his younger brother know that.

"Of course not brother. Many ladies would like to join me for a dance perhaps I'd ask your lovely friend Bonnie" as soon as he finished the last word he was surprised to find Kol's hand clutching the neckline of his shirt aggressively.

"Dear Nik, say anything else about Bonnie and I'll tear out your liver" he said so jovially it was threatening "but onto more important subjects like your infatuation with dear old Caroline"

And at that moment he thanked his lucky star that his brother back was turned to him or he would have caught his 'deer- caught- in- the- highlight' expression. He tried to rack his head for an explanation to how Kol could have found out about his (massive) crush with no luck.

'How did you know about that?"

Kol just shrugged "You don't need to concern yourself with the details but if you are worried that I've seen you 4958 paintings of her, save it I haven't"

"Well what do you want?"

"Why would you assume I'd want anything" at Klaus's raised eyebrow he sighed "I'm just hurt you didn't tell me I'd think that after I had rushed to tell you my affections for Bon you'd trust me with yours".

"Look Kol it's not about not trusting you it's more about getting caught up with the planning. I wanted a special opportunity so I could ask Caroline out-"

His sentence was cut off by the sound of glass crashing and his whipped to the side to see Caroline _looking absolutely beautiful_ standing there with the most shocked face -as if someone had dumped cold water on her- and Bonnie standing behind her with a mixture of guilt, elation and weariness on her face. Suddenly he became very aware that Caroline had probably heard what he heard Kol and turned to send Kol a panicked look only to find him and Bonnie nowhere to be seen in sight.

 _Those damn bastards they planned this from the beginning._

He turned to Caroline to find her eyebrows raised and arms crossed at her chest with 'you aren't getting out of this easily' face on.

"You like me." It wasn't a question it came out as a confused statement.

"Yes"

"Why?" the confusion and disbelief in her voice caused his heart to break. Did people not see how beautiful she is? Was she always ignored so much that his genuine interest in her was doubtful?

"Well love I believe to answer that question would take a long time" he paused "you do know that your friend and my brother planned this, right?"

"I figured as much" she rubbed her hand nervously before seemingly gaining the courage to speak "Do you want to dance?"

"Shouldn't I be the one to ask you that sweetheart?" his smirk was irresistible

"I'll ignore the very sexist statement and drag you to the dance" Just as she finished her sentence she did what she'd said she'd do. "Oh by the way don't drink the punch it's spiked"

"Yes ma'am".

And so they spent the rest of the night like lovesick fools completely ignoring their classmate incredulous stares and Bonnie's and Kol's broad smiles.


	3. The married Chronicals- klaroline style

**Hi, every one here's my latest drabble, I hope you'll enjoy it. Feel free to tell me what to think**

 **warning: there's a rant after this thing**

* * *

'Women'.

That was his only explanation for how he found himself in his current situation.  
Because there's no way he'd be doing that if he was in his right state of mind.  
And maybe that too would be another reasonable explanation.  
That he had gone completely mad.  
As he held the eyeliner tube, he tried to recall how he got himself into this mess or rather who did.

* * *

 _*flashback*  
"Klaus."…."Klaus!"  
He buried his head further in the pillow unwilling to give into the voice's demand and wakeup. _

_He was more than fine cuddling with the blankets and the thought of leaving the bed was not appealing to all.  
"Goddammit, Klaus!"  
"Caroline, if you haven't noticed I'm trying to sleep". His voice came out hoarse and grumpy.  
"Yeah, I noticed but you'll have to nap later, buddy. I need your help".  
_

 _He sighed and lifted his head to see Caroline standing at the edge of the bed with her hands on her hips. Err…hand  
_

 _And seeing her right arm wrapped in the medical wrap, reminded him of last week's accident and although the fracture in her bones wasn't deep it still prevented her from using her arm. However he gave up trying to sleep after seeing the determination in her eyes, he knew that whatever she wanted she wouldn't give up until she had it –rather persistent that one much like himself.  
"What do you need help with, sweetheart?"  
_

 _C_ _aroline groaned in annoyance and gave him a 'what do you think' look but after seeing his confused sleepy face staring back at her, she swiped her left hand over her face and pointed in her wardrobe direction.  
'Hello, I need you to help me put my clothes on".  
Well, wasn't he an idiot for not figuring it out._

* * *

 _Ten minutes later and he sunk face first into the bed and proceeded to try falling peacefully asleep.  
_

 _"Klaus!"_

 _Try being the key word because there is no way he'd be able to get a whiff of sleep of rest with the pace Caroline was shaking his body.  
_

 _'You truly wouldn't think she broke her arm last week'  
_ _"love, not to sound like an arse-".  
"You are one'.  
"-but I have no idea why I can't rest peacefully given I just helped you with your clothing"._

 _the way she sucked in a breath told him that it wouldn't be good.  
"I need you to do my make up for me"_

 _-  
"Um, what?"  
"I need you to do my make up for me'  
He scoffed  
"Not going to happen, love"  
*flashback*_

* * *

Needless to say it happened, and while it took him some time to figure how to apply the mascara, he'd go as far as to say he'd done a good job.  
"You know if you mess up my makeup, I'm not sleeping you in our bed for a month right?"  
He stopped himself in time from crooking the line he was drawing with the eyeliner and Caroline an incredulous look with a hint of anger - **because he did not spend the last ten minutes trying to figure out how to curl eyelashes for nothing, goddammit-**  
"Love, I've been doing an excellent job thus far, I really don't see your need to threaten me".  
Caroline pouted her lips at him.  
"Threat is too harsh think of it as putting your objective in your sights" she gave him a wink.

He sighed, kissed her cheek and proceeded to continue with his task at hand.  
"You know sometimes I think I love you too much" he said with a playful expression on his face that turned semi-serious with his next words "but I'd never have it any other way".  
And the smile they shared spoke of all the feelings they can't say with words.

"Now onto my next task" he picked up the lip gloss while his eyes sparkled mischievously "your lips".

* * *

 **Rant: So I assume you'll heard about the latest klaroline comeback and if you haven't then, what rock have you been living under? I just want to say I am excited and happy and I can't wait for the klaroline phone call which will be in 7x14 (next Friday) so if you want to join the klaroline party and excitement and feels and heart numbing moments make sure to join the family on tumblr, twitter, every social media network it's gonna be lit fam.**

 **And Have I mentioned how much I am excited for klaroline?**


	4. who's this

**Hey everyone I am back with a new drabble**

 **don't forget to send a review you know the saying send a review away and you'd make the writer's day**

* * *

She hated the time of exams, all the freak-outs and staying in her home so she'd make sure nothing in her book was left unchecked left her exhausted, snappy and worse bored.

Really bored!

Like you wouldn't believe how high on boredom she is. She has reached a level of boredom so spontaneous she would absolutely KILL just to alleviate it.

Because who in their right mind would think that the laws of wave whatever would somehow be even mildly interesting.

"Oh god, this isn't working" moaned Caroline helplessly "the stupid exam is tomorrow and I haven't even finished 2 pages of this thing".

'Okay Caroline' She breathed deeply once 'deep breath and calm down'

After a complete minute of trying and failing to somehow calm her nerves, she gave up.

"Oh my god I'm going to fail this exam" She sobbed helplessly.

Good news: she somehow managed to miraculously to get back to her books

Bad news: She really Really hates her books.

You could probably spend 3 hours trying to explain how in the world is measuring the frequency necessary and all you'd get out of her is a blank expression.

Feeling tired after all the information input she'd had, she opted for relaxing a bit and went to get her phone only for it to chime in alert of a new sent message.

The amount of internal praying she did in those five seconds that this wasn't a new supernatural crisis or someone (namely Damon) had "miraculously" (note her sarcastic use of miraculously) gotten bitten by a werewolf and needed her 'expertises' to charm Klaus into giving her the cure was astonishing.

which would explain her surprise when she saw that is was Klaus in fact who sent her the text message and considering Klaus never ever contacted her using the phone, her surprise and curiosity multiplied

However her curiosity turned into worry when she found many successive messages in her inbox.

 **K [9:30]: Hiiii Caroline**

 **K: [9:31]: how are you doing?**

 **K: [9:32]: did you know that Nik has a whole room of paintings of you**

 _Wait, what?!_

 **K: [9:32]: I call it the secret chamber.**

 **K: [9:33]: it's an uncool name I know.**

 **K: [9:34]: But don't tell him I told you that.**

 **K: [9:36]: I don't want to take another nap again for a 100 years.**

At this point she was absolutely sure that somehow Kol has gotten or more likely stolen Klaus's phone and was absolutely trolling the shit out of her and she could only imagine how absolutely pissed (and probably embarrassed) Klaus would be after he finds out Kol told her about his "secret chamber".

And man she was already mentally preparing her five minute speech about he was absolutely never to allowed to paint her ever again.

(Hello privacy, anyone?)

Still she continued to read Kol's bizarre (and crazy!) texts (she needs a good laugh)

 **K: [9:38]:** But really did you know ㈳6

 **K: [9:39]:** carebear, it's really rude not to reply.

 **K: [9:40]:** I guess I'll just text myself.

 **K: [9:40]:** or maybe you'll see this later

 **K: [9:41]:** if you do can you keep a secret

 **K: [9:43]:** I think I may like your friend Bonnie

Caroline choked as she read the last sentence however her laughter couldn't be louder as she read the following text

 **K: [9:40]:** But don't tell her I told you that, she'll fry my brains

 **K: [9:44]:** what should I do to get her to like me, I wonder

 **K: [9:45]:** should I ask Nik, you seem to like him and he's less charming than me.

 **K: [9:46]:** Hello

 **K: [9:47]:** Caaaroooliiiiiine

As far as things could be concluded from a bunch of bizarre texts she can say with good authority that the Mikaelsons are all a bunch of crazy folks who lost their last trace of brain cells somewhere during their time in the coffin.

She turned her head only to be faced with her alarm clock proudly featuring '10:30 p,.' on its screen, causing her eyes to widen in horror.

"Shit, shit, shit" Caroline scrambled off the bed hurriedly "gotta go, gotta go"

Looking back she'd probably be surprised she managed to memories every single rule without wondering how the book would look like ashen.

Truly, she was a hero

* * *

"Alright class, time's up"

Caroline sighed in relief as the bell rang signaling the end of her finals, she felt relaxed and just the thought of free time had her feeling all giddy inside.

She moved to collect her things in her bag, when her phone rang, she picked it up to see Klaus's name flashing on her screen and seeing his name her eyes narrowed in challenge

 _She had her fair share of Mikaelsons, thank you very much._

Still she couldn't help her childish desire to tease Klaus and maybe, just maybe embarrass him a little so with a wicked smile on her lips, she answered

"Alright, which Mikaelson is this?"

A familiar lighthearted chuckle was all she got in response.

"Rebekah? What called to tell me Klaus has a creepy room where he keeps measurements of girls he fancy"

This time a full on laughter rang out causing her to smile.

"Well to be fair love I only have to add an inch in the waist and hip area and I'd have a perfect dress tailored for you".

"Way to not be more of a creepy stalker". She rolled her eyes but then they widened

"Wait a minute, Klaus, what did you do to Kol"  
"well-" his sentence was cut off by what only could be described as an enormous crash

"Nik, you bastard you broke my neck you son of a -"

*more crash noises*

"Kol not the bloody couch, I just renovated"

"Seriously?!

* * *

 **hope you enjoyed**


	5. klarolineauweek,day 1:how did you meet

**drabble for klaroline au week, day 1**

* * *

"So, Niklaus" Esther began, her gaze business-like and judging the scene in front of her with utter most regard as she sipped on her wine, her legs undoubtedly crossed with the grace of a queen.

The rest of the Mikaelsons sat around the table dining while casually observing the sure to be entertaining exchange.

Klaus sensed Caroline discomfort from the way his mother kept shooting her cold stares and sneakily gripped her hand to rub soothing circles on the back of it. her posture gradually began to relax and as a thank you she tightened her hands around his on return.

"How did you two meet?" asked his mother, her eyebrows raised, obviously wanting to nitpick any detail she wouldn't like and he almost groaned at the question but held himself in time. He was about to reply, however Caroline beat him to it.

"he, for lack of a better word, smashed my car". She said bluntly without hesitation which brought a faint fond smile to his lips.

His family didn't look quite surprised (he was notorious for getting himself in trouble after all) but they definitely seemed curious, Kol especially appeared interested to hear everything.

"Darling did you say my criminal of a brother crashed your car and yet somehow seemed to have gotten enough dates out of you for you both to pursue a relationship together, please do tell this fascinating story, I must know all the details".

Her eyes briefly met his before she started to tell the infamous story.

 ***flashback***

 **He walked angrily, cursing as he made his way to the car.**

 **He could probably list the one thousand and one ways he'd kill his boss in explicit detail. It wasn't even his fault but sure stick the problem that very clearly happened because of the man's stupidity to him.**

 **Angrily he started the car and drove off.**

 **He didn't know how it happened.**

 **All he knew that when he tried to park he heard a crashing noise and what could only be metal and glass hitting the ground, he looked through the rear view mirror to see an old mini copper's left front door half dangling, the window's glass completely smashed.**

 **He was about to open his mouth to curse himself but he was cut off by a horrified feminine scream.**

 **God, he was** _ **so**_ **screwed.**

 ***flashback***

"What happened next?" Kol asked appearing to be completely enthralled by the story. although Klaus suspected he was filling all of the information he was being told for future blackmail.

' _traitor'_

Caroline's eyes shone with amusement at Kol's question and he racked head to recall what happened next but as soon as he remembered he wished he hadn't.

 _family reputation ruined. check._

 _dignity about to be lost never to be found again. check._

"I ran into the house and grabbed the nearest gun from the cupboard".

"What?" Kol and Rebekahshouted shocked.

"I thought it was a burglar".

"What did you do to him?" the blonde asked horrified.

Caroline cheeks tinged with red from embarrassment.

"I kinda, sorta dragged to my mother's police station".

"You mean manhandled" Klaus said interrupting which got him a look from her that said 'seriously?'

"I did not 'manhandle' you".

"of course, you did sweetheart".

She shot him an incredulous look "If I remember correctly, I asked you very nicely-".

he snorted.

"-to politely come with me-"

he rolled his eyes.

"-and yes I may have threatened to shoot you if you didn't-"

A triumphant smirk graced his face at her confession.

"-but all was resolved peacefully in the end" She ended her mini-rant her face red from embarrassment.

"Wow, Nik actually went to prison" Kol said with awe "I honestly thought the authorities were never going to catch him". "though that doesn't explain how you two" he pointed toward them "got all buddy buddy".

Caroline snorted "well, three days later while he was being released, I saw him and he asked me out on a date to, um, 'make it up to me'" she rolled her eyes "ever the gentleman"

"Do you think they liked me?" Caroline asked later when they went home, her face showing her anxiety as she nibbled on her lips in worry.

They both agreed that no matter what their families thought of the other they would remain together but he knew that Caroline would like it if his family were accepting of her.

He could see that Kol was already ready to welcome her as his partner in crime, Elijah seemed not to think anything bad of her and even Rebekah looked like she won't mind a friendship (And that is his sister we're talking about here, mind you).

But he knew his mother was the real worry, how she stayed completely stone faced the entire time, even when they were all laughing, might have thrown Caroline a bit off. (Not that he could blame her, his mother could be scary).

"They loved you" he reassured "and even if they had not, I wouldn't have worried, you, love know how to charm anyone". he gave her a knowing look.

She snorted "I'm pretty sure getting you looked for vandalism, then refusing to go out on a date with you twelve times isn't exactly charming".

He shrugged "different strokes for different folks, sweetheart".

* * *

 **hope you enjoyed. 3**


	6. Spy 101

_For AU Week ;) KC + Past AU/Trope Day + regency spies + "we've separately broken into this residence to retrieve a super secret document and now we're arguing who gets to take it, oh damn, you're hot!"_

* * *

Caroline laughed at one of the mayor's jokes, or trying to, to be more precise. Her cheeks hurt from all the smiles she shot to various people and she prayed that the mayor would move on to his other guests.

As if hearing her prayers, the man walked into the direction of another guest. Her smile fell, and she rolled her jaw back and forth as subtly as she could trying to alleviate some of the ache she felt.

Deciding that some drinks would help, she went to the buffet and politely asked for a glass of cool champagne, feeling her mouth water she gingerly picked the glass picked the glass and turned to go back to the main hall.

Suddenly, she felt splashes of cool red liquid splash all over her and she squealed in surprise as she saw her white dress get stained. Her head snapped into the direction of where the liquid came from and she was met with an angry expression staring back at her.

"Will you watch where you're going?" she snapped, though cursed herself seconds later at her no brain to mouth filter, this was not something to say in a respectful gathering and she was certainly sure she broke one of the spy 101 rules.

Always stay on acceptable character behavior to not attract unwanted attention to yourself.

The man's face transformed to an angrier expression, if it were possible, looking like he wanted to murder her on the spot

"How about you watch where you're going, love" he said in a douchebag sort of manner and she felt a vein above her eyebrow twitch.

She would have gladly gone on her merry way had he been less of an asshole but well since he was practically begging to be dragged, she was more than happy to do so.

"Look dude, I am not the one who is going around spilling wine on everyone like it's their business, so I don't see your problem".

The man blinked in surprise at her brash reply and she would have smiled in victory had she not been busy glaring at him like medusa would at men, though he didn't take time to recollect himself.

"Actually love if anyone here is 'going around spilling wine' that would be you".

"I am sorry, what?!"

"Well you were the one who hit me first so had you not done that none of this would have happened".

"Oh my god, are you seriously blaming me for this".

"Well if the shoe-"

He didn't get the chance to continue what she fairly guessed would be a one hundred percent assholish reply that would have may or may not caused her to do something not so nice, as the mayor spoke to gather everyone's attention.

Gradually all of the attendants walked to where the speech was held, her opponent shifting his eyes toward her one more time before doing so himself.

Using this as an opportunity to sneak upstairs, she slipped away from sight like she was trained to do. Quietly she ran through the corridors before anyone took notice of her.

She did have a secret microchip to steal after all

* * *

The electronic doors clicked as it opened, allowing her access where her goals resided.

Hurriedly she went to the main electric panel where all the security system controls were, removing the small metallic door so she could disable all the laser rays that surrounded the chip.

For a few minutes, she worked around the control mechanics, adjusting them as she was taught and with a final click, the red beams all disappeared.

Sighing in relief, she put her tools in the small pack back she hid earlier and approached the small cylindrical glass box.

She faintly heard a whoosh and her ears perked up, her heart almost fell out of her chest thinking that one of the guards may have discovered her even though she barely left any traces.

Suddenly, she found herself turned around and falling face first onto the floor, her hands braced themselves preventing her from hitting the hard surface.

She froze momentarily, her body reeling from the surprise but then swung herself up and stood, preparing to give whoever did this a hard punch, however, she stumbled back in surprise when she saw exactly who was it.

"You" she breathed

"You" he said.

They stared at each other for a few moments completely thrown off by the other's presence, however Caroline broke out of her surprise.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same".

She played with a strand of her hair nervously.

"Uh, I am, you know, just wondering around".

He snorted "I absolutely believe you".

Her eyebrows scrunched together irritated "What about you, what's your excuse".

"I am sure my reasoning will be much better than yours". Her mouth fell open in shock and she felt anger well up inside her.

 _Enough is enough._

"look you moronic I don't know who you think you are and honestly I don't care what you think I am doing here but at least have some manners, you-"

Her rant was cut off feeling something ripped off from her jacket's pocket by none other than her current pain in the ass-whose names she has yet to know.

"What the-" she didn't have the chance to continue her sentence as he lifted a small shiny object in front of her.

A badge.

Her badge.

The organization badge.

shit. Shit. SHIT.

She carried as a pin as did many of the agents for quick access to it was considered VIP places but only similar colleagues knew of this and the governments who had an in with them, other than that no one knew what this meant but as some people were aware of the association everyone was required to not show case it, especially on missions like this.

She really, really hopes that he does not know if the engraving stood for and he was just coming here to steal something expensive.

(And given that she was a spy agent who pretty much fought crimes 24/7 that went to show how desperate she was)

But knowing her luck and the fact that this was a top-secret computer processor that contained information that could make the president quit his job she seriously doubted it.

Still she kept quiet as he inspected the token in his hand his fingers brushing across the engravings "you work for the MF organization?" deciding to be honest she nodded.

Eyes flashing up to her he chuckled and immediately she went on the defense crossing her arms in front of her.

"Why are you laughing?"

Swiftly he reached into his pocket and pulled out a badge identical to hers. "It seems we were both sent here to do the same task".

Her eyes widened "you-" she stuttered "but how?"

He shrugged unconcernedly "probably something gone wrong with the assigning"

Feeling annoyed with his seemingly cool demeanor, she huffed "the assigning is never wrong".

"You'd be surprised, sweetheart".

"Don't call me sweetheart".

Smirking at her, he tossed the badge in the air. When it landed on his palm he threw it in her Direction but instead of falling in her hands it fell on the floor.

And then hell started.

All of a sudden alarms sounded off, drills and bells of warning rang out through the manor alerting everyone to the unwanted presence.

Briefly glancing at her undesired companion in panic, she scrambled to try and crack the code of the safe but found herself pulled in the opposite direction where the back door was.

She tugged on the hand that held her and he turned to face her eyebrows raised at her questionably.

"we can't leave yet, the-" again she was pulled this time at a faster pace, hearing footsteps behind them she stopped trying to tug him back catching up with him, they both ran through the corridors trying to fi find an exit.

"I don't understand how the alarms took off" she breathed in bewilderment, voicing her thought.

"Are you sure you actually disabled them?" he deadpanned.

Feeling as though she might explode from his mockery and attract attention, she took a deep breath concentrating on keeping her volume in check.

"Just because this is my first time on a solo mission, doesn't mean I suddenly became an idiot". His mouth stifled as if to stop himself from laughing at her rigid posture, looking at her in amusement.

She choose not to comment on his vexing, eyes taking in the moderately lit hallway, settling on their exit.

"Don't worry, it was probably an accident. I promise not to tell on you".

"My knight in shining armor". She bit out sarcastically, both of them running out of the manor away from the dwelling noise of the sirens.

* * *

"Come on, my car is at the end of the street" he said "I can drive you to where you want"

"You're going to take where ever I want? Just like that?"

"Well we British people are known for our chivalry, it would be a shame for me to prove it wrong".

At his comment about his ethnicity, she took the chance to look at him, really look. Now that they were both in the light she could see all his features clearly without the adrenaline of the mission and her anger. _And boy did she like what she see._

For a few minutes she just stared at him, drinking him in. Coming back to it she was startled to find him peering back at her and she felt a blush creeping up her neck and cheeks. He smirked at her flustered expression.

She cleared her throat, fidgeting in her seat.

"Caroline Forbes" he raised an eyebrow at her questionably. "That's my name" she clarified.

"Klaus Mikaelson".

They stayed silent, Caroline hummed a little tone on the back of her throat.

"Though love I am most certainly curious" he said interrupting her humming "how is it that you forgot to turn off the alarm system, have you never taken spy training?"

She shot him an annoyed look at his remark though she could hear the playful teasing in his voice and her lips quirked, deciding to play his game.

"I did, I just didn't take the 'how to deal with assholes' course".

His eyes widened "oh love but that's a vital part of the training" he said mockingly and she would have laughed at his face.

"I'll be sure to tell them to add you as their latest feature".

"Can't wait to see me again can you"

She snorted "more like saving the world from what I had to deal with".

"Ouch, sweetheart". He said putting his on hand on his heart as if hurt and she giggled.

She had no idea what unholy thing she had done to meet Klaus as a punishment, but whatever it was she was glad she did it.


	7. Promise-fashion au snippet

Canon complaint. Set after the klaroline phone call.

* * *

"I'm just, lonely", Caroline breathed out into the phone, her voice conveying exactly that.

She hadn't realized what she was doing earlier, not until she had dialed the number and _he_ replied.

It seemed absurd to her, that her subconscious sought comfort from him and yet, it didn't.

Ironically, he was the only person who could understand her, or at the very least make an effort to.

He was absolutely shocked that _she_ called, seemed weary like he didn't believe it.

 _And had she really done that, clipped all his hope away that her seeking him out seemed unreal._

But he didn't comment, didn't even ask her why she called, immediately asking about what she was doing, how was she and if she got everything she wanted.

' _I have college and plans and things that I want'_

She told him everything, feeling her dam breaking, taking comfort in the fact that he would never take advantage of her confessions.

And she have added a threat or two, just for good measure.

He didn't laugh, but she felt his smile, just stayed silent hearing her talk about her situation with the twins and Alaric, how Stefan had left her after blindly offering her to be second choice again.

It felt euphoric to be able to say all these things without re precautions, to finally be heard.

It registered to her how different this call was from the one they had two months ago, when it was all hushed tones with tentative teasing in between, like they were remembering the steps of their special dance.

She felt the call come to an end but she wouldn't press that red button, not until she gets that one thing she wants.

"Can I ask you something?" she said feeling a bit unsure.

"Do I really need to answer that", he said with some teasing but there was this chastising in his voice like he was telling her _'do you really need to ask'_

"Klaus" she sighed.

"Anything".

"Promise me that you'll keep your promises". She said, needing the reassurance, that no matter what, someone out there will be there for her. And maybe it was selfish to ask him to keep a promise she once had no intention of considering or even listen to, all these declarations about touring the world, of being her last love.

"I promise" he vowed without hesitation and she knew in that moment that this will be a promise he'll never break.

* * *

Sort of a mini drabble from my fashion au edit which you can find on my tumblr in case you want to have a look, fluff warning

 _Those times when he makes the clothes._

* * *

"Have you finished yet?" Caroline asked, feeling eerily similar to a mannequin with all the pins embedded in the lace that was wrapped around her body.

Klaus didn't reply and she had half a mind to move from her perfectly still posture just to see his horrified expression at his ruined work but one look at how absorbed he seemed made her abandon her less than nice plans.

Sensing her irritation, he whispered absentmindedly "almost done love. Just keep still".

She scoffed "I have been keeping still for the last two hours, just get it over with, my feet are killing me here".

"You're the one who choose to wear those heels of yours. I asked no such thing of you". He murmured.

"So I'd be tall enough for you to able to stitch everything easily" she snapped but then sighed "just finish quickly please, I am tired".

After a few minutes he seemed to be adding the last touch up and she sighed in relief at the thought of resting her poor feet. However it was short lived as Klaus tugged her in the direction of the full lengths mirror.

"Klau-" her complaint died in her throat as she spotted her reflection staring back at her. Her fingers brushed over the lace that Klaus had perfectly put together, she knew that had she seen a dress like this in her high school she would have had a meltdown over it.

"What do you think, sweetheart?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her from behind, both of them looking at their mirror images

"Well, I am glad all my hard work was for something". She teased and he chuckled.

* * *

So what did you think? :)

Catch me on tumblr on the url purestheartslove

Lots of love


	8. the enrollment process

"Single dad Klaus with a daughter trope pls (doesn't have to be hope, can be a oc daughter)"

* * *

Klaus shifted uncomfortably as he looked on to the parent filled corridor. His daughter, Anne, was playing with some of the other kids who, like her, were waiting for their turn to make an interview to register in the school, leaving him to stand awkwardly by himself, looking every bit like a fish out of water.

Truth be told he would have preferred it if Rebekah came with him, at least she would have had an idea what to do but his sister refused his request saying that it's time he learned how to do such things.

He even tried to ask Elijah but his brother was busy with work and well..he couldn't exactly ask Kol for that, his brother needed school more than his daughter did, and so he went on, clueless as ever.

He glanced around him, trying to distract himself to pass some time and he had to admit the building looked well-cared for, the architecture wasn't subpar as in some of the fancier high profile schools he seen but it had that aura of lightheartedness that even he the inexperienced one could guess that it had a wonderful effect on the little children

"Daddy!" came a little squeal as a mess of strawberry blonde rushed to him, colliding with his thighs and he looked down to see his little girl hugging his legs. "This place is amazing!" the five years old said excitedly.

"Well I am glad you like it" he replied.

She hummed an affirmation giving him a pointed look "I am hungry!" she exclaimed and he quietly laughed at how quickly her mood seemed to change, the family genes certainly didn't help that matter.

"After we finish I'll get you something to eat" he promised just as one of the younger looking teacher called out "Miss. Anne Renee Mikaelson".

"C'mon" Anne said tugging on his hand, it was truly marvellous how energetic his little girl could be when particularly thrilled.

He followed the brunette that called for them through one of the less busier hallways, the girl walking beside his daughter.

"Hello Anne, My name is Bonnie, it's nice to meet you" she greeted with a warm smile.

"Are you excited?" she asked and Anne enthusiastically nodded, her lips pulled up in an adorable smile tinged with a little bit of nervousness "What am I supposed to do?"

"Well, you are going to meet one of our teachers, Lexi who is like one of the funniest people you'll know and she'll ask you a few questions, what do you like, how _olfyvd_ are you and stuff like that then you'll continue talking for a while". She answered and Anne's nerves eased a little, 'talking to people was undoubtedly an expertise of hers' Klaus mused, while she sometimes couldn't hold a long conversation if the subject was a bit above her age, she easily charmed those in front of her.

"And then I will be in school?" she asked, her eyes shining hopefully.

The brunette laughed "No, it will take a little while" the blonde's little shoulders sagged a little at her answer.

"Anyway, we are here" she said standing in front of one of the classrooms "go on now".

A tinge of fear entered the girl's amber eyes "Daddy isn't coming with me"

"No, you'll have to do this on your own but he'll be waiting outside for you".

At Anne's hesitance he reassured her "It's okay, little love, it will be fine" he raised his eyebrows "Unless you don't think you can do it". He challenged

"I can do it". She said, entering the classroom as if proving her point and he gave her a smile. Bonnie closed the door gesturing for Klaus to follow behind her and he did so, shooting her a confused look.

"You are going to meet another teacher of ours, it's a part of the enrollment process" she explained.

"Okay" he mumbled dragging the 'O', he felt clueless but in his defence he had no idea what he's supposed to do.

Arriving at one of the doorsteps, the brunette knocked on the wooden surface "Caroline!"

She called out.

"In here" came out the somewhat muffled reply "come in".

Bonnie gestured for him to step in the office, closing the door behind her. He sat in one of the chairs in front of the modest looking office.

"So sorry for being late, I promise this doesn't usually happen, but I just had a really crappy day an- oh I am so sorry for rambling like that, Mr...um..Mikaelson " a gorgeous looking blonde began adorably rambling as she stepped in the room, her cheeks tinting with red from embarrassment, swiftly sitting as she unsuccessfully albit adorably apologised.

"No problem, sweetheart". He cringed at his inappropriate endearment praying she hadn't noticed his tongue slip but judging by her raised eyebrow she most certainly did though she didn't comment on it.

"So how old is your daughter?" she began asking as she typed his answers on a paper

"Five years old"

"Does she have any siblings?".

"No".

"Are you and her mother mother in a relationship or co-parenting?"

"Her mother is dead" he mumbled.

Caroline's eyes widened "Oh" she stuttered awkwardly "I'm sorry".

He nodded.

An air of awkwardness momentarily filled the room at the sensitive subject.

"So may I ask what all of these questions are for?" he asked changing the subject.

"Well, in order for the school to provide a healthy environment for the children we have to know about anything that may affect them in a negative way, whether that because of family issues or something in general".

"How thoughtful". Klaus said, impressed.

Caroline chuckled, shaking her head "You really are clueless. That's like something in every single education system"

Klaus ducked his head shyly "I am afraid my experience in that field is somewhat limited".

They shared a small laugh that was proceeded by a minute of silence

"Any more information I could give away for the good of man kind". He teased, a lilt of flirtation in his voice.

"Nope, we are finished for today" she replied, amusement shining in her eyes.

Klaus stood up, walking towards the door. He glanced behind him in the direction of the blonde. "I look forward to seeing you again, Caroline" he said, shooting her one of his infamous smirks.

* * *

don't hesitate to tell me what you think,

XOXO, Me


	9. Through the years, Art becomes our thing

**Birthday drabble written for Angelikah. Au, set whenever you like**

* * *

"And here ladies and gentlemen we have the fighting temeraire painted by J.M.W. Turner in 1838…"

The guide went on to describe the vast details of the painting they were currently viewing going on to answer all sorts of questions from the visitors, adding some extra information for the enthusiastic youngsters and gradually Caroline felt his voice fade into the background.

It wasn't out of boredom or disinterest but she could barely contain her excitement at the chance to see all the pieces of artwork she had dreamt of glancing at when she was younger, and only gotten the chance to do a few months ago.

Looking back at the group that gathered around to hear, she concluded that it wouldn't hurt to explore a bit on her own and move a little faster. True she wouldn't be able to hear all the stories about them but she could always go back and re-join everyone, at least she would have filled her gnawing curiosity, that currently demanded to be satisfied, not leaving her any choice.

Not that she complained.

With a delightful smile on her face, she went around the national museum of London, seeing the various art crafts that were made with talent and delicacy that she could only dream to possess.

And it wasn't just the collectibles that attracted her, the natives that she seen around the building sparked her interest, too, how they behaved and how the little families were, the parents barely containing the excitement of their children. She giggled slightly as she heard a mother scolding her daughter. The thick accent unlike what she was used to.

Spotting one of the paintings she has yet to see, Caroline went to have a look, halting in her movement as she was greeted by the familiar sight.

It was not like she had seen it before.

She'd remember okay.

It was just familiar.

Not like I so totally saw this before, deja vu sort of familiar, it was more of the it reminds me something I have seen before variety.

Which was weird.

She wondered if anyone would object if she touched it, just a teeny tiny peek but ugh, damn her and her curiosity, she couldn't find it in her to care if it was unallowed.

Tentatively, her index reached out to rub across the colour filled canvas, sighing as she touched the rough blendings.

"Insignia" a smooth velvety voice spoke from behind her, making goosebumps appear from the sheer unexpectedness of hearing it. "Done by Lord Klaus in 1490".

She turned to face him, a quizzical look on her face as he spoke but he only smiled in return "It's believed to represent his desire for power".

"Well, it's nice". She commented giving the painting in front of her a once over to prove her point.

Klaus chuckled "I am sure the artist appreciate your praise".

"I am sure". She replied, dryly.

"Would it be to much to ask for a stroll with the fair lady" Klaus said offering her his elbow, and she obliged, locking their arms together.

"What are you doing here?" Caroline asked, bluntly. Let it never be known that she was ever subtle.

"Well why visiting the national museum, of course" he paused " And checking on my very own craft, the curators here are not known for taking vervain, after all"

She grinned at his reference to that night he invited her to his mother's ball, that seemed so long ago.

"Are you worried some vampire might steal your painting in retaliation, seriously" she teased him.

"Well, one can never be too sure, sweetheart".

'The pet names are back' she mused, though secretly thrilled she saw a familiar face, while she wasn't alone during her travels, making the occasional friend here and there, she did miss her old friends sometimes.

Foolish of her after everything that has happened but old habits die hard after all.

"So you lived here in 1490?" she asked remembering what he said earlier, and he nodded.

"What was it like?" Eyes full of wonder and mystification she waits for his answer.

"Well the aristocracy's lives were far from dull, at least to their standards, lavish gowns and balls and music, enjoyment of the finer things in life that their wealth permitted them, meanwhile the commoners contrasted them, creating their own joy instead of buying it, it was an interesting battlefield of a different kind"

"Yes and the bloodbaths were to die for" she sarcastically remarked.

"The 15 century had the best torture weapons, it's true". He goaded her, causing her to roll her eyes at him.

"I am afraid this is where we depart, love", he said and it was then that she realized that they went back to where the tour was, surprising her at the fact that time had passed so fast.

He pecked her cheek, silently walking away, her blue eyes tracking him as he stepped out of sight.

* * *

"Come in" Klaus called out as he heard a knock on the door, his face turning to the side half facing the door. One of his servants came in carrying quite the big package wrapped in brown paper with a post card stuck on one of its edges.

"Mister Mikaelson. This package arrived via the post office earlier would you like me to put it somewhere specific?" The man asked.

"Just set it the on the table" he instructed looking upon it with interest and curiosity. Rarely, did anyone send him anything through the baser ways, most preferring the modern technology, half out of convenience and half out of fear of having to come to a face to face confrontation with him, and those who did like to meet, did so in person.

He hurriedly unwrapped the covered object from its packaging.

And almost immediately bulged his eyes out comically.

There in all its glory, was his painting from the hermitage.

He felt his mind filling with confusion at the very cryptic message that seemed to taunt him with his inability to figure it out.

Noticing a note on the side, he picked it up. Seeing the empty paper staring back at him, he turned it to the other side.

"You shouldn't leave the curators of your passion without vervain, someone might steal it ;)" it read.

"I hope you like my gift" a musical voice from behind him said.

He smiled, still with his back to the door to her "I recall that this particular piece was in one of the VIP sections, so I do wonder what is it doing here"

feeling her standing right behind him, he straightened his posture "Well, I thought I'd save you the trouble of someone stealing it for revenge, one can't have the original hybrid irked after all" she mockingly said the last sentence, her voice taking on a posh accent for effect.

"What are you doing here, Caroline?"

Her hair floated from side to side as she took in his art studio "I thought I just answered that" she paused as she felt his eyes on her "and to give you this".

She handed him a white envelope, not even waiting for him to open it. "I hope you guys have a jacuzzi in here, because I just had the most tiring flight ever and in a desperate need of one". Already by the stairs she sped up, and he didn't remember the parchment in his hand until he heard one of the doors closing.

Opening yet another message, seems like Caroline took a liking to that sort of communication, he was surprised to see two first class tickets to Rome.

And a paper accompanying it saying "I don't take no for an answer, so choose wisely".

Classic Caroline.

* * *

 **Don't forget to tell me what you think 3**


	10. My Mortal Flaw

**This a crossover (sort of) drabble set in the acotar (A court of thorns and roses by Sarah J Mass) verse, because I got obsessed and the idea of klaroline in this universe can't get out of my head.**

 **A/N: I still haven't finished acomaf (the sequel) so if you read this and found some inaccuracies that's why, now you might wonder why did I write this if I haven't finished the book then, the answer is very simple, inspiration hit me and I wasn't a fool to say no. I hope you'll enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it**

* * *

She had been a fool

A complete and utter fool.

She should have known. Should have known that something was amiss, that a deep forceful storm was brewing under all the shared smiles and wine and cordial agreements.

And now here she was, running hot on her tail. Leaving the destruction and chaos of her home behind, tears streaking her face, their path still wet as the nightmares of the fire that swallowed her people whole haunted her.

Faeries.

Armies of them had shown up at the borders of mortal realm. Led by the king, his shadows of darkness far suppressed the ones mentioned in the tales she heard as a child. He had signalled for his soldiers to step forward, had unleashed them upon the world. Monsters of all kind and sort tore through the flesh and marrow, blood spilling and soaking the ground underneath.

Going through the day's horrors, she decided that this was not the most horrifying part.

Because that heaviness on her shoulders, the weight she could feel beneath her cloak far outweighed the gore she had seen.

The mortal queens, happening upon the utter destruction, quickly banded together, searching for a way to hide the book of the breathing uncathed, undetected by the king of Hybern.

And this is where she came in. The trusted adviser, the warrior goddess as some had named her, had been called forth by the Queen's, invited in their council and deemed worthy of the task.

 _'Protect our world, Caroline' they said._

She pleaded. God, she pleaded so hard. (Let me be, I can not do this. Send me on the battlefield, to fight alongside our warriors, please).

But the only replies she had gotten were strong hard eyes, graceful poise and coldness that only these queens can posses tinged with the hope of survival. The king of the fae failing and being defeated.

It was with great reluctance that she was given the book, dressed in mighty warrior clothes forged of material lighter than what she was used to as opposed to the heavy leather.

 _"Never look back" Katherine had said "Run and pay no mind to the fire and blood you'll see, this is war and you my darling are no stranger to it"._

 _She nodded, eyes glistening with unshed tears, not quite trusting herself to stand strong. Enveloping the brunette in a bone crushing embrace, she breathed in her scent, savouring the familiar smell of fresh lilacs on her olive tanned skin for those few moments before she knew she'd be ripped away from her._

 _And so, she rode to the deepest parts of the forest. The vision of the castles gradually fading behind her along with Katherine._

 _Her queen, her friend and her sister._

She had slowed down her horse as the sounds of clashing swords and iron had quieted. Briefly, the sadistic part of her wondered how much time did it take her fellow mortals before they realised that the only harm the steel could do is crush their hope of survival.

She shook her head wildly as if to throw the memories and thoughts behind, her breathing coming out uneven as it struggled to catch up with the beats of her heart.

The crunch of a broken twig was heard and her head snapped to the side vivaciously, her hand instinctively gripping the ash dagger strapped to her belt. Sighing inaudibly, she surveyed the space in front of her.

Narrowing her eyes in suspicion, she softly kicked her horse's side to speed its movement, unsheathing one of her smaller blades slightly to ease its accessibility.

The chestnut mare did not seem to sense whatever it is that she did, and after two hours of free wandering through the vast forest, it happily picked some wildflowers to satisfy its hunger.

Deciding to join her companion in some rest, she fell into step beside the creature, watching in amusement as it seemingly fought with some bees.

Her ear picked up a snap from her right and before she could turn the source of the sound she found her back scratching against a tree, her arms pinned to the side. She kicked and growled at her attacker, barely holding in her screams, least the fae had some companions nearby.

"Well, well, well" drawled out a masculine voice "look who I've stumbled upon".

Again, she attempted to claw at her captor before her eyes fell on his figure and knocked the breath out of her.

"You" she whispered, the word half inaudible, half not. The blond in front of her, so achingly familiar, almost cracked a grin at her reaction. Suddenly, he fell to his back, courtesy of her punching skills, and she got her sword out swiftly, aiming it at his body, a clear scowl on her face.

"You!" she growled before flinging herself at him, her sword missing his torso by a scratch.

"Love-" his words were cut off by another aim of hers at his person. Quickly, he seemed to realise that no possible form of conversation could be held with her in her current state. Letting her attempt to strike him continuously and using his fae speed to avoid her lethal blows.

Soon she was breathing hard, scratches littered on her face and hands, some of the blood she managed to spill coating her clothes and skin.

"Are you done yet, sweetheart?" taunted Klaus, his mirth at her anger clear on his face.

Despite her lack of energy and her exhaustion, she tried to hit him yet again and Klaus swore loudly, snatching the weapon out of her hand and throwing it to the side, ignoring her vexation.

"You have some nerve".

"And she's back" Klaus sarcastically quipped, rolling his eyes though not as irritated as one would think. She ignored those traces of fondness she found, choosing to focus on her anger and ire.

"How dare you".

"How dare I?" he repeated, mocking whispers wrapped in his words "You'll have to elaborate on what is that as I have dared to do a lot of things in my life".

"You betrayed me" she accused "betrayed us" not bothering to say if she meant them or them.

"I have never" he said, genuine hurt blooming on his face.

"Liar" she choked on the word "your king has laid waste to our land and you" she jabbed a finger at him "you outed the information I have told you out of trust".

A look of understanding settled on his face, nothing short of remorse appeared.

"But what should I have expected out of a lying pathetic fae?"

Again, she found her back colliding with the rough surface of the wood, this time staring at Klaus's livid expression.

"I. Have. Never. Betrayed. You". He punctured each word, letting her see the truth of them.

"Your loyalties are to the army" she whispered, unwilling to believe him, not when the memory of her only friend and family fading in smoke and ash was fresh in her mind.

"I told you once, Caroline" he loosened his grip on her shoulders "And I'll tell you again, I was never loyal to that wretched king".

* * *

 _"What?" Klaus asked as he felt her eyes on him._

 _She sighed "You are so strange"._

 _She watched as his eyebrows shot up, turning to face her on his side._

 _"Really?" he inquired._

 _She hummed in confirmation, eyes wide, taking him in with a smile on her face "You are staying here, in a secluded room instead of celebrating downstairs with your fellow faeries" 'in the name of peace' she added inwardly, her mental voice taking on a haughty tone._

 _"I am staying here with you", he corrected, chuckling at her exaggerated eyeroll._

 _"You do realise no matter how many sweet words you tell me I am still not going to be seduced by you"._

 _"Sweetheart, I have made peace with the fact that we could be in an alternative universe and my charms would be greeted by that exact same line"._

 _A small laugh bubbled out of her throat at his dramatic expression. She still marveled at how full of life he was with her in the small confines of her room as opposed to the silent warrior that loomed over in the corner._

 _Though she supposes that is just another thing they had in common._

 _"That still doesn't tell me why you are not down there, you are one of the king's inner circle._

 _A thoughtful almost pain filled look passed on his face "he's not someone I like to associate with"._

 _"Then why are you fighting among his soldiers?"_

 _His eyes snapped to hers, cool steel neatly hidden behind affectionate warmth "That is a tale for another time"._

* * *

"That proves nothing" she snapped, because no it didn't.

Klaus's blue orbs flashed around their surroundings, sensing something behind them "Caroline" he said, voice full of warning and approaching danger "we have to go".

"No" she was done playing nice.

"Caroline, please"

"Not until you tell me the truth, all of it"

His head whipped to the side and she heard some rustling in the bushes, so faint she barely caught it but if her human ear hadn't detected it until no she shuddered to think of how close her, their hunter was.

"Caroline" Again. A warning.

"Fine" Because she has a mission and she'll be damned if she fails because of her stubbornness and conflicts of the hearts.

Grasping her hand tightly in his as the world around her shift in different shades of dark. Part of her was sure she would have fell into that abyss, had it not been for the hand clutching her waist.

But as soon as it started, it ended, the ground settling underneath her giving away the most breathtaking view she had ever laid her eyes upon.

"Welcome to the court of dreams, sweetheart".

* * *

 **On a scale from one to ten, how medicore was this?**

 **Your feedback whether positive or criticising is appreciated immensely.**

 **Have a good day**


	11. And So We Stole The Show

**This is a circus au, meant as a metaphor for tvd and klaroline as a relationship, I thought I should clarify that in case this seems confusing, hope you like.**

* * *

"Caroline, five minutes until the show".

She hears as she puts on her lipstick, its color dark and rich and a little bit innocent, just how she likes it.

There's still plenty of time before it's her turn, but she hurries anyway, finishing her makeup perfectly with the desired effects.

From behind the curtains, she watches as the show commence, the audience marrying different kinds of bored expressions as Elena tries, and fails, to entertain them with her juggling. Even the addition of the Salvatore clowns didn't seem to uplift the people's opinions much.

Next came up Katherine with her hypnosis, making the crowd mesmerized at her sharp manipulations that had them all scurrying to be the next to try.

But the one that seemed to entrance everyone the most was Bonnie's magic sequence. Her tricks of light and sight as she done the standard performances and ones more eloquent than the audience are used to.

It was how the show went on after that, every performer coming up to the stage in order to impress the crowd. From gymnasts and dancers to various clown shows. Each doing their best to fulfill their jobs.

The stage becomes dimly lit as her name is called, the phantom of silence looming over the place. Confidently and without missing a beat, she steps out, dressed in silk and lace with all these beautiful and haunting colors.

She can feel the gazes sweeping over her figure, some eyeing the proud lioness by her side with equal interest and fright as it softly groaned.

With a quick motion of her hand, she gestures for the lighting to be set up as she usually orders it to be, and in a blink of an eye, the stage becomes a canvas of swirling darkness and contrasting light. Her companion neatly hidden behind the shadows.

The awed looks on the audience don't faze her as she performs. Her and her lioness perfectly moving in sync, almost as if in a dance.

A dance of hidden desires and owning yourself. Completely. Unadulteratedly.

And so her lioness roars and growls, some of them to scare and others to entice. The whistles of admiration boasts their ego, she can admit, but she has a show to put on and she'll revel in the sweet victory of success later.

And it's only when there's but five minutes left does she notice how her pet fidgeted uneasily. Undistinguishable for all those eyes that are watching but enough for her to notice

Several gasps emit from every direction as a serpent slithering its way across the frecious animal's body is spotted and her eyes narrow to slits at the interruption, knowing exactly where, who, did the snake come from.

Unsurprisingly to her, Klaus walks out, his choice of attire so similar to hers, but with less _innocence_ and more _danger_. A hint of his infamous smirk on his lips as he wickedly takes in her vexation, and he even has the audacity to wink at her.

As if sensing the silent battle of wills their masters are having, both animal and snake engage in one of theirs.

The place bursts with a new energy, one of things unfamiliar to those who watch.

The cheering stopped and it's place came the anticipation, the gnawing thrill of finding who will win.

A destructive, loud growl rips through the circus as every gaze falls upon the victorious.

Her lioness stands tall as ever, but this time the serpent is twisted around its body, not in an attempt to attack, but in unison.

A roar tears through the place followed by a deathly hiss.

Klaus gives her a knowing look at the display, an all too familiar chuckle accompanying it.

She rolls her eyes but fixes a smile just in time for the enthusiastic claps.

And the show goes on.

With a lioness trainer and a serpent master weaving tales of seduction in unusual forms.

* * *

 **So did you guys think I did my use of the metaphors justice? Did you think that the symbolism of each detal fit? And do you believe I managed to translate that allure of darkness well?**

 **Please tell me your thoughts as this is the first time I ever done something like this before.**

 **Thank you for reading and have a great day.**


	12. Time Ties

_Prompt for au week if your interested. "I was worried. You could have called." "I was stuck in the year 1472. How exactly did you expect me to do that?" thank you xx_

 **Written for day 2 of AU week. Right Place, Right Time.**

* * *

Klaus blew a breath as he took in the latest parchment of the Aztec version of the curse of the sun and the moon. His most important chess piece. With the exception of some details that needed to be added, his work was almost finished, perfect even.

"Take this to my study, will you love?" Quietly, one of the silent girls standing in the corner approached him, taking the papers from his hand and exiting the room swiftly. Without awaiting instructions from him, the other stood beside his chair and presented him her arm, eyes glassy and vacant of any form of will power.

Face morphing into its vampire nature, he plunged his fangs into the warm skin. Closing his eyes, as he savoured the succulent blood that poured down his throat.

The sound of fallen something resonated through the room. Turning his head towards the noise, Klaus almost fell out of his chair, seeing a feminine figure sprawled over _his_ floor.

It didn't strip him of his ability to act however. "Out," he sharply ordered his meal as he moved towards the figure, her face obscured by her blonde hair. He laid her on her back as he carefully inspected her, sensing no heartbeat coming from the girl.

Suddenly, his senses were assaulted by the suffocating feeling of magic pouring out of the blonde at unusual rates. Hearing soft groans coming from _her_ , Klaus quickly snapped her neck, his eyes blazing with fury as he looked at the now-temporarily-dead figure; one word repeating itself in his head.

Mikael.

* * *

Caroline woke with a start, her head tingling and her stomach nauseous as if hundreds of boulders were placed upon it. Opening her eyes only for the light to blind her, she shut them immediately, her eyelashes fluttering furiously as they tried to blink out the shock they faced.

Making sure to be careful this time, she gradually opened her eyes, taking in the damp grey walls around her with confusion, a sense of dread building itself in her as the realisation dawned on her.

Her hand flexing, she wondered why she was unchained. Surely whoever kidnapped her would have liked her bound.

"I thought you would appreciate the use of your hands," said a voice, interrupting her line of thought. Her concentration, still not fully restored, struggled to process the words for a mere second before the familiarity of the speaker clicked in her brain.

"Klaus?" she asked, a touch hopeful while the rest of her raised warning bells through her entire self.

"You've heard of me? Fantastic." Part of the shadows moved and Klaus seemingly came out of it, looking every bit like the legend she heard about when he first came to Mystic Falls.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Came out of her mouth before she could stop herself. A bit of a ridiculous question considering her situation but her eyes couldn't help saying stating comically at his attire in front of her.

Klaus snorted in amusement, eyebrows slightly raised. "You're being held in a dainty cell and your first concern is about my clothing," he said and she could _all_ but hear his laughter, "and here I thought my father had a bit more taste in his toys."

 _Father?_ The word echoed in her mind as she felt her puzzlement build something akin to a high dam around her, cornering her in. "Your father is dead," she blurted out absent-mindedly, brows furrowed as she tried to make sense of everything.

She barely noticed the humor slip from Klaus's face, yelping in surprise as he sped in front of her in the blink of an eye. "What did you say?" He growled, his tone leaving her no room for pretending she hasn't spoken.

"Your father is dead." she repeated, voice growing a bit stronger, the familiarity of a topic that made _sense_ a comfort.

"Impossible," he said "I would know if he were, love. I assure you."

"Well you should, you're the one who drove the stake into his heart." Caroline argued and as she saw the malicious angry shade that entered his eyes, she realised that unwittingly, she may have said the wrong thing.

"Now I know you're lying." Klaus said. She heard a crack before her world narrowed to lines of shadeless black.

* * *

Her sigh echoed through her cell, the grey wall a mocking of her sullen mood and strange predicament.

Straying, her thoughts returned to figuring out what could have possibly happened. As far as her memory could remember, she went per her routine to bed before waking up imprisoned in this room, with Klaus looking like he came out of a medieval movie.

She moaned in discomfort as the fabric her jeans rubbed against her unwashed skin. It was a nagging thought, the feeling of uncleanness. She absolutely longed for a warm bath.

The cell's door snapped open and Klaus waltzed in, his eyes pinning her to the floor in a subtly dangerous and threatening manner.

A half smirk tugged at his lips and he spoke, his cheeky tone irritating her "how are you today, love?"

Caroline scowled in his direction, watching in pent up frustration as he gestured for someone to enter. A woman who was possibly in her late thirties entered, her posture too strong for her to be human and judging by the air of magic that followed her she was correct in her assumption.

If possible, her eyes became harder as she shot daggers towards Klaus, knowing what he wanted with the witch, with _her_.

Klaus chuckled condescendingly, "oh, come on now, sweetheart. You have to admit this is much better than killing you; Amelia here is simply going to find somethings from you. It'll hurt like a needle brick."

She bit her lips, all too aware of what might happen if she insulted him, scoffing under her breath instead, "I'm sorry I'm not eager for some witch of yours to dissect me."

"Think of it as a questioning without the hassle of speaking."

"Right," she sarcastically muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Witch," Klaus sharply ordered. Amelia approached her, her hands outstretched, ready to grasp hers. Lacking sufficient amount of blood in her system, she couldn't resist the hold the witch had on her.

Her skin prickling with acute awareness, she felt the sensations of magic plucking at her very self. Like having blood drawn from your body.

It was few moments before she could open her eyes, Amelia's disbelieving gaze finding hers.

Her chest tightened, a bit of fear unwillingly finding it's way inside it.

* * *

Damn long dresses and long sleeves and long everything, she thought, stumbling in her dress. Again. Thankfully, her corset was not tied up too tightly but that wasn't stopping her distaste for this era's fashion sense from building up at drastic rates.

"God, I am never taking jeans for granted again," she muttered, almost screaming in annoyance as her legs caught up in the fabric. If only the Miss Mystic committee could see her now, she's pretty sure she'd be banned for life.

"Having trouble?" Klaus said, seemingly appearing from nowhere. Hurriedly, she attempted to look fine; she didn't need any help, much less from him.

"Nope," she replied, turning to the left.

In spite of herself, she glanced back back at Klaus, slightly shaken to find him staring back at her.

Curiosity nagging at her, she couldn't help but ask the question that occupied her mind. "Why did you let me stay?" She paused, letting the weight of her words sink in. "What did you want from me?"

"Now why would you think I'd want anything from you?"

"Because you're a manipulative asshole who doesn't do anything without a motive," she rhetorically said.

Klaus sped in front of her face, grasping her chin delicately, "I think I should kill you just for that tone."

Unwilling to even flinch, she replied back evenly. "But you won't. For all you know I could be the reason you broke the curse."

"Someone's being cheeky."

She smiled, remembering a specific Miss Mystic party. "What can I say, I had a great teacher."

* * *

"You intrigued me." was the whisper that came from Klaus, when they were sitting in his equivalent of a living room, a little of wine in hand, not the sort of shy and hushed ones but the one that are full of hidden meanings meant for special ears.

"I, what?" she said, confused.

"The answer to your previous question, you intrigued me."

It would've been a downright lie, had she said she knew how to respond to this except with an 'Oh' and perhaps a sense of irony for the fact that despite being nearly 500 years in the past, it was still somewhat the same. With him, with _them_.

She didn't dare speak of the subject though; too much of uncharted territory that would only lead to dangerous paths that she had no interest in clawing her way out of.

"So tell me more about this century." If Klaus noticed her peculiar change of the subject, which she didn't doubt, he made no comment about it, something that she was truly grateful for.

He answered all her questions, adding some details on his own, reminding her of how good he was at weaving words together, putting enough old charm and lilt in his voice to entrance anyone.

"Thank you." She said, when the alluring sleep of the night tugged at her eyelids. Klaus didn't make any move to stand up nor say anything in return but that didn't bother her. As she stepped out of the room, she saw him nodding his head briefly.

As she lay in her bed, sheet comfortably wrapped around her, she wondered when would she be back to her time.

* * *

Her upbeat ringtone rang irritatingly through her room, and she groaned, bringing the pillow beside her and putting it on her head, hoping to stifle the sound so she'd sleep in peace.

Suddenly, she sprang upright, her eyes taking in her surroundings with utter bewilderment. Gaping almost like a fish out of water, her phone broke her out of her trance. Her fingers fumbled with it, as if they forgot how to proceed.

Regaining her wits, she pressed the answer button, asking in a hesitant whisper, "hello?"

"Caroline?" said Bonnie, sounding relieved "Oh my god, Caroline, where were you?" she paused "I was so worried, couldn't you have called."

Caroline silently laughed, happy to hear her friend's voice. "I was in 1472, how did you want me to do that exactly."

As she listened for Bonnie's shocked breath on the other side of the phone, she couldn't help but think that she had a long **_long_** story to tell.

* * *

 **What did you guys think about the scenes I chose to write? Did they work out well? Did they paint a good picture of the kc dynamic? Anything else you'd like to add?**

 **I hope you guys like it.**


	13. My Wall Of Silence

**So I write this like 3 months ago and then forgot to pot it. Oops. Set after the finale of TO S3. No Hayley or magical babies or anything of the sort. Please keep in mind that the amounts of TO episodes that I watched could be counted on one hand so all that I know about the show comes from spoilers an posts that show up on my dash.**

 **Also this was written in like an hour, so don't judge too hard ;)**

* * *

It was quite, something akin to the silence that followed when he ripped a heart out of its chest.

Above him he could hear as the world went on without him, the grounds of New Orleans willfully ignorant of the threat harboured beneath its soil.

It's been like that for the better part of three years.

The scent of werewolves as they howled, the witches with their magic and the vampire's bloody teeth. He fits every piece in the hail of destruction he'd rain perfectly, these thoughts coming like second nature to him with all the boredom he had to endure.

Shuffling of footsteps approach him, the sound unmistakably familiar and he schools his features into one of ire and subtle agony.

The former completely true on his part and the latter barely even there.

Such a fool Marcel was, to think that a **wall of stone** would be all that it takes to subdue, as if he wasn't the one who made the world rain blood.

"How are you, old friend?" the question is mocking and full of mirth, almost taunting him with his weakness.

As if.

He doesn't bother to reply, knowing it would give Marcel enough satisfaction and confidence that he may spill some secrets.

And he thinks he might kill the whole continent for being reduced to a creature waiting for gossip like some young simpering lady.

"I hope the guys have been feeding you well." And as Marcel says this, he smells the aroma of blood invading the room.

Years of control and a stubborn will alone prevent his hybrid features from showing at the suffocating stench.

Surprise doesn't grace him, when he hears the sound of spilled blood, only further aggravates him at Marcel's willingness to waste a perfectly good meal for revenge.

"You won't believe who showed up today," he pauses and Klaus knows the younger vampire is waiting for a reaction, so he inclines his head to the side, his eyes eyes closed still.

"A coven from Norway," he continues "The Abels coven or something like that, they seemed pretty pissed off, if I may say so. Offered me anything for a turn at torturing you, ranting off about an ancestor killed."

"Not that I am surprised, but don't worry I sent them off on their way."

He's not. Worried that is, but no need to ruin Marcel's fun for the moment.

Silence resumes and he for a moment believes the report is over when he overhears the retreating clicks of Marcel's shoes. They stop and the next words are pronounced with curiosity.

"A blonde came asking about you," he says. "What sort of vampire with two three year olds could be asking about the all powerful Klaus Mikaelson."

The words slowly registered in his mind.

 **Vampire.**

 **Twins.**

 **Caroline.**

He could have sworn his heart stopped beating for a moment and he readies himself to hear screams of torture, of **Caroline** , as that bastard makes his death forever sealed, his bones never to be found again.

"But she didn't seem determined to find you, plenty disappointed yes, determined however not particularly."

His inaudible sigh of relief could have quaked through his very self. For the first time he's thanking his lucky stars that Caroline wasn't desperate to find him, didn't **care** for him enough to stay and endanger her life to search for him.

Perhaps one day, when they were laying in the Parisian sun and looking upon the Eiffel tower would he tease her about it for a bit, about how the **ever elusive Caroline Forbes** left the task of finding him unfulfilled.

But for now he'd marvel in the knowledge of her safety.

Marcel didn't seem like he was in a merciful mood, it seemed, or maybe it was the world was punishing him for **all horrible things he's done.** The next sentence felt like being thrown through a wrecking ball as it poured out of his portgeé's mouth, "poor thing looked terrified though, like she was running away from something."

He doesn't hear anything after that, not Marcel's retreating form nor the squeak of his prison's door.

All he can focus on is Caroline and how he'd give anything to find her, to make sure she's **safe, protected.**

He will tear whatever would be left from Stefan's mangled corpse after Caroline's done with him, that he swears.

And then he would whisk her to Europe, if that was what she wanted

* * *

 **Please don't hesitate to tell me what you thought :))**


	14. Time Ties Pt2

**Sequel to time ties (chapter 12)**

* * *

Mystic Falls couldn't possibly be quiter, the night claiming all of its citizens as they slumbered in their homes. Only the crickets and stray animals keeping her company from a far.

And her, well she was awake, eyes wide open as she stared from her window at the empty streets, her house as silent as everything was with the exception of her mother's soft snores.

Her hands ran through her curls, the motion both comforting and distressing.

It wasn't fair, she thought; it was such a short duration that she stayed in the fifteenth century, half of which she didn't know she was in a different era to begin with. And yet, she still struggled with re-adapting to her home, becoming dosed eyed as she swam through her thoughts. Bonnie or Elena shaking her back to reality and her looking at them in surprise.

She was not oblivious to the worried glances they shot each other behind her back nor the whispered worries, and if that had failed to grab her notice, then the incessant questions didn't.

Questions that she couldn't, wouldn't answer. Like what happened and who did you meet and where did you stay. Not when she had some of her own, like why back then, why with **him**?

Why Klaus?

A name that brought back all of the conflicts she tried to push away. Whose presence had both wrecked and salvaged her and ugh, it wasn't **fair**.

Did he know? Caroline bit her nails at the question that plagued her mind; relentlessly seeking out answers that she didn't have. Would he remember what he identified as a blonde stranger or would those memories be lost in the millions a thousand years had acquired.

Moreover did she want him to.

Sighing in exasperation at herself, Caroline clenched her fist and stood up, throwing a jacket around her and headed for the door.

* * *

The fresh air was just what she needed. No noise or inquisitive people or trivial unimportant things, just nothing, nothing, nothing.

Stretching her muscles, she took off for a sprint until even her heightened eyesight couldn't make out some of the blurs. She stopped when she reached the creek, squealing in childish delight at the euphoria that rushed over her.

Not paying any attention to the rustling in the trees, Caroline screamed in shock when a wolf figure appeared in front of her. Her chest heaved in startled breaths, eyes focused in precise caution as the wolf kept staring at her. It growled at her when she attempted to step away.

Stilling in place, she briefly debated the odds against her running from a wolf, concluding they weren't in her favor.

The wolf snarled, baring a hint of teeth in warning before turning in the opposite direction behind some bushes.

Hearing bones snapping, Caroline's eyes widened, her breaths coming out in silent gasps. Her head looked upwards towards the sky, the crescent of the moon staring back at her. How could she be so oblivious; not noticing the lack of full moon in the sky. Now she would inevitably come face to face with the one person she didn't want to.

How so very delightful.

"Hello sweetheart," Klaus lilt voice ran loud and clear and despite herself, a part of her was not opposed to running into him.

Caroline didn't bother to reply, using the vast openness of the forest as means of escape only for Klaus, fully clothed, to flash in front of her as well, effectively blocking her path. Risking a glance at him, she saw his boyish smile ever in place.

She coughed to break her self imposed awkwardness, "hi."

His eyes lightened up, in what she didn't know. "May I ask what are you doing here?"

"Walking."

"So late into the night?"

She snorted, face mixture of mockery and cheekiness "Did you become the sheriff while I wasn't aware."

He huffed out a small laugh, his footsteps as light as her own, "still feisty as ever, Caroline."

Not missing a beat, her shoulders tensed. "You remember," she deadpanned, unsure of how to react.

Klaus didn't seem troubled, as if the revolution that they met in another lifetime wasn't something at all surprising and wasn't that thought **scary**.

"It's hard not to, when an extremely talkative, extremely charming baby vampire literally falls from the sky in my castle."

"You didn't know I was a baby vampire then," she pointed out, a rather useless reply but it was all she could do to keep her mind from swarming her with more inquiries. How did he remember? Had he awoken in the middle of the night, eyes gold as the crisps of these memories haunted his mind? Had he even wanted them?

Getting a raised eyebrow in reply and something akin to understanding, as if he knew what went around in her brain, Caroline fought down the heat blooming in her cheeks.

Silence rose between them, the crunching of twigs and dry leaves underneath their shoes dangling like a lullaby between them.

A nervous chuckle rasped its way out of her, "it was so weird," she said "the whole travelling to the past thing."

She noticed Klaus carefully listening to her words and, encouraged by his attention, the frustrated string of emotions bottling up inside of her raced to break free.

"It was interesting in hindsight but sometimes, sometimes I…" she trailed off, suddenly unsure of how to proceed.

"You confuse both time periods?" Klaus finished for her, voice so so reassuring and oh, she just wanted to sink in it.

Caroline nodded.

A curious glint entered his eyes, softly he murmured, "I always did wonder how you'd react when you travelled back to your time."

Her feet froze mid-step in ice chilling shock at this, disbelief and anger both coursing through her as her brain processed what Klaus just said, what he implied.

Her voice was a whisper of ire, "you knew."

She had thought of the complications of him remembering, the shared secret of a stolen memory in front of fire comings to the forefront of her mind, but had never thought of the possibility that all along Klaus might have known and god how stupid was she?

Memories didn't simply appear and disappear out of thin air. They faded, with time, but they were still **there**.

Klaus didn't act confused about what she was referring to, but there were no signs of apology, the perfect image of a controlled monster.

"I can't even look at you," Caroline spat, flashing away.

* * *

One. Two. Three.

She mentally counted as the tick of her watch continued. Humming slightly under her breath, she listed the reusable materials for any upcoming dances, ignoring the tightness in her chest in favor of concentrating on her task instead.

The door gave away and none other than Rebekah entered. She took one look at her, groaned, then murmured irritatingly "not you too."

Caroline ignored her peculiar remark instead asking pointedly, "Why are you here?"

The original smiled slowly, " You didn't think I'd let you have all the fun to yourself, now did you?"

"Well, I was hoping to."

They both worked in silence, Rebekah beginning to list some of the boxes herself…

"So, what did my brother do that has you moping so?"

Caroline shot her an unamused look at her goading tone, "firstly, I am not moping," she said. "second why would you think that Klaus has anything to do with me."

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Oh, please, you and Nik have the most obvious tell-tale signs ever contrary to what you two think."

Caroline wasn't sure how to retort, uncomfortable at the direction Rebekah was taking this.

"I suggest whatever happened, you talk it out, especially since the tortured artist mood can only amuse me for so long,"

Persisting out of sheer spite alone, and mind you she had plenty, she insisted, "nothing happened."

"Honestly Caroline, I can tell when you're lying."

Exasperated at this mess of a conversation, Caroline sneered. "Yeah, well go use your freaky psychic abilities elsewhere."

* * *

Footsteps ringing loud and clear on the pavement, her nerves spiked up slightly but she squashed them down. She came here to have answers and she was going to have them and no one especially Klaus freaking Mikaelson was going to stop her.

As if the hybrid in question heard her thoughts, the door opened, him impeccably dressed with a lazy smirk on his face. "Caroline," he purred "to what do I owe the pleasure."

"Look, let's stop beating around the bush and get it over with because I have a question and I won't leave until you answer it."

Arching an intrigued eyebrow at her steely tone, Klaus gestured for her to enter and led her to the living room.

"So why didn't you tell me?" Her tone was biting like she meant it to come out as and Klaus didn't flinch, not that she's a fool to expect him to but still it would have stroked her satisfaction to see anything but the amusement etched so clearly on his face.

He approached her, rolling a lock of her hair that fell out of her neatly arranged updo. "And risk changing the very course of history? I consider myself capable of many things, Caroline, but never a crime such as that."

Her scoff didn't need voicing, so set on her face as it was, disbelief and anger and oh he wanted to go down that route, didn't he. "What you'd be changing exactly, besides, you know me starving for days."

"Plenty of things, love, for instance you appearing in the first place." He said. "We both know that the minute you were told about your impending journey, you would've rushed to the Bennett witch searching for any means to stop this."

"Rightfully so."

He shook his head. "I couldn't have that."

She snapped, her anger uncoiling at his dismissiveness, "who gave you the right, that's not something for you to decide."

He flashed in front of her, and damn him damn him damn him to the Earth and back, for always managing to take her off guard.

"I am not a selfless creature, Caroline." She resisted the urge to snort, because didn't everyone know **that**. "And if keeping things how I want them means omitting some truths, then so be it."

She walked out of the mansion, more conflicted than before.

* * *

 **So this could have another part but maybe not. Who knows. Certainly not me.**

 **If you could maybe leave a few words telling me what you think that would be fantastic.**

 **Have a nice day!**


	15. Dangle Your Heart, I'll Give You Mine

**For creatureintree for their donation to klarolinegivesback (You can find out more on their blog)** **Immense thank you's for** **garglyswoof for beta work.**

* * *

It is time. The horns echo through every corner of the grand city, signaling the beginning of the festivities that are to come. People from everywhere come out, excitement shining in their eyes. Children, women and men alike rushing to the main square in haste.

Atop the Olympic mountain, the gods watch. Those whose tasks ended for the season seek entertainment from this latest affair in the mortal land, while others return to their realms; the celebrations of humans too beneath them.

Looking on from her window, she inspects the scene with careful eyes, her mind already envisioning all the days ahead of her.

"I do hope some of them are pretty," Katherine says from besides her, idly picking at her nails.

She chuckles lowly at her friend's antics, inwardly hoping that her disastrous troubles haven't decided to follow this season.

"You're not allowed to seduce any of them," she reprimands and her friend actually pouts at that, mirth dancing in the brown of her eyes.

"You're no fun," Katherine admonishes.

Her mouth opens, a retort hovering on the tip of her tongue when a knock resonates on the door.

A guard enters, his metal armour gleaming in the reflected light, and bows his head in respect. "My goddess, everything is ready."

Her back straightens in acute awareness. "So am I."

* * *

He's often dreamt of the carnage of battle, the ever-flowing blood, the clash of swords and irons on the battlefield where only the fittest and strongest survived. Has wondered how it would feel when everything has died down and he'd bask in the epicness of it all.

In his daydreams, the images of his family would always follow. The pride of conquest carried on his shoulder as he entered the village, center of everyone's attention, becoming everything his father so cruelly denied when he was a child, so innocent and pure. If only that boy could see him now.

But none of his musings had ever included being paraded around, people from every age screaming and cheering, giddiness and anticipation doubling the force of their claps.

Every now and then, he catches sight of one of his fellow warriors discreetly talking to his or her mother, a soft smile on said woman's lips as she fondly encourages her child. For a moment his heart clenches, wishing for Rebekah and Henrik and Kol - no, not his mother, never his mother - to see him now.

The march stops in front of a golden temple. The door opens and from within two ladies walk out, one considerably in front of the other.

Enthusiastic shouts of "Caroline!" come from the crowds, and the soldiers at the goddess's sides signal their spears in respect. Quiet spreads when the blonde-headed woman raises her hands.

"As it has been the tradition for thousands of years, since the beginning of dawn, the time has come for one warrior to be honoured with the gift of the gods. I, goddess of victory, shall bestow my blessing upon one soul from now til his or her last breath."

If possible, the cheers rise to louder levels than before, until Klaus is sure that the citizens of the Olympic realms can hear.

The men and women in armour smile, enchanted by the prospect of eternal, guaranteed victory, and he wants to scoff at their ridiculousness. There is no need for blessings or otherwise, not when they are the fighters, the slayers, those who endure while the immortals each sit upon their mighty throne.

He doesn't pay any attention to anything after; his mind consumed by an itch in his hand, the desire to hold a sword as he usually did and-

"May the fittest be the winner."

* * *

She has seen things beyond the capabilities of man. Monstrous, inhuman things, blood and fire mixed together, and yet it never fails to amaze her: the determination of the chosen warriors as they work for her gift. It's beautiful to watch, even if inevitably they sell their soul, believing that there's nothing more precious or valuable than her bestowal.

The morning sun is just perfect, not too hot nor too cold, and a soft breeze passes through the vast halls of the temple. She hums under her breath, allowing her mind to wander for a few seconds.

She hears harsh, labored breaths from not too far away, can feel the determination behind each step and her curiosity sparks; boredom and desire to know those who dare choose her temple to train in.

Her footsteps are light and subtle even as she strides to the open space that hangs below the domed arch of her temple. Whomever is there doesn't take notice of her approaching, not that she wants him to.

Hiding behind one of the columns, she discreetly watches as a man swings about his blade with sharp finesse, eyes blazing with concentration. Each movement she could see disarming his opponents easily.

He stops, beads of sweat rolling over his forehead, and sheathes his blade. Moments pass and every little thing that could've been moved even an inch he returns to its place, all the while her eyes following his figure, wondering how such a skilled warrior has not sensed her presence.

Her question is answered almost instantly when his head turns to where she stands. He doesn't bat an eye nor does he bow or do anything to show his respect. But it does not bother her, neither does it distract her from memorizing every single scar on his face, instinct fueling her inspection.

"None of the warriors are to train here," she says.

The man in front shrugs, his hand adjusting the straps of the dagger's sheath strapped to his belt. "My apologies, I wasn't aware that this is a restricted area."

His voice is smooth, not as harsh as she expects it to be, lilting and powerful at the same time. The tendrils of curiosity continue to rise within her but she squashes them down. Such a dangerous thing curiosity is.

"It's not. Simply it has been so long since someone came here to train that it is a surprise to see you."

"You speak as if you own this place." There's bit of a question in his words, as if he suspects who she is but is still unsure.

"Caroline," she introduces by way of explanation, lips stretched in a small smile, no formalities or titles necessary.

"Call me Klaus." There's smugness and arrogance that she can detect but it only adds another piece to the puzzle the man in front of her seems to be - and she knows he is, can sense it beneath perfect layers of charm and skill - and she'd love nothing more than to fit it together.

* * *

"You're doing it all wrong." He hears Caroline say, coolness lacing her voice. His eyebrows arch up, part incredulity at her statement and part surprise at her sudden appearance, wondering what game the little goddess seems to be playing with him.

"What exactly am I doing wrong?"

"Holding the sword for sure." She rolls her eyes and he blanches, taken aback by how ridiculous the sentence sounds, as if he wasn't a man who held weapons in his hands for more than half his life.

Anger bubbles in his chest at the condescension he feels pointed towards him. "I think given my expertise, I am more than capable of handling a sword."

"Of course darling, however I meant in this position." Seeing his dubious expression as a reply, she continues, "I know what I'm speaking of, you don't become the goddess of victory by wearing pretty dresses all day."

Striding to where some swords are placed on the wall, Caroline takes one out of its holder. He studies her stance cautiously as she twirls the blade with precision, managing to block her hit just in time, but only barely.

"Next time, move your leg an inch to the front," she orders authoritatively. Out of the desire to prove her instruction unnecessary, he obeys, becoming surprised as he manages to block her much more thoroughly than during his first attempt. As if knowing what he has been thinking, a taunting smirk appears briefly on her lips, though she seems satisfied with goading him with her gestures, no verbal taunts to accompany.

Feeling his blood rush through his veins in excitement, he steps forward again, delighting in his opponent's slightly shocked face; the force of his blow making her step back. They continue on like that, and in mere moments they are engaging in a full-on duel.

His thoughts return to what she said last and inquisitively he asks, "You can become a god?"

Caroline pauses, not returning another hit as she seemingly ponders how to best respond. "Yes, you can," she says at last, hesitancy present in her voice. "Why, would you like to be one?"

It's an intriguing prospect he'll admit, to become someone who people equally worshipped and feared, the power…

"Maybe, maybe not," he answers vaguely, secretly wondering if Caroline can sense his thoughts, can taste the imaginary tinge of blood that threatens to consume him. Blinking away his thoughts he refocuses his attention back to methodically trading hits with her, and Caroline doesn't say anything else.

* * *

It doesn't take long for them to meet again, no duels or weapons present, just company for the other, and Caroline doesn't want to think of the implications of this - of what all these moments mean. She simply closes her eyes, lying down on her stomach with her head resting on her arms. Klaus is not too far a distance from her, looking at her in contemplation.

"Do you care for a walk?" Her eyes snap open and she angles her head to better look at him. Klaus stares back at her, waiting for a response.

"Are you trying to woo me?" There's a vibration of a laugh accompanying her question, like the prospect is utterly insane, which after her very long life she assumes it is.

"What if I am?"

At that she sits up from her laid-out position, mirroring Klaus's posture. His eyes aren't hard - not the hardness of a soldier - but neither are they soft, tension and weariness flickering every now and then in their corners.

She smiles, amused. "If you were, I'd tell you that whatever it is you wish to acquire would demand far less effort than 'wooing' me would."

Surprise appears on his features. "You think I want something from you?"

"Not really, no. I can see you that you're not here for the same reason as everyone else. However, your motives are unknown at the moment so you'll have to excuse my probing."

"So suspicious."

A small laugh finds its way out of her unwillingly. "Well if everyone was so careless, life would've ended long ago, wouldn't you agree?"

He laughs as well. "I suppose."

* * *

One walk turns into two and then into three and then it's a road to endless infinity. And he, he has no idea what to make of the fact that the color of her eyes is the only thing he can see in his sleep, that the sound of her laughter has become something akin to ambrosia, delicious and addictive.

His train of thought is broken as he senses an incoming attack from his partner, the tip of her sword scratching his tunic.

"You're distracted today," she remarks. When she receives no answer, a touch of concern sparks in her voice. "Klaus. Are you alright?"

"I fancy you," he blurts out. He cringes in embarrassment after, unwilling to believe that he's made such a fool of himself - a slip of a tongue and he destroys all that he and Caroline have managed to build between them. Stupid, stupid fool.

Caroline's eyes widen exceptionally, lashes blinking and mouth open and he feels her trying to comprehend his declaration. "What?"

"You're beautiful," he continues, unable to repeat the last three words - he's speaking on instinct and if he stops for a moment, he fears for the result. "You're strong, you're full of light. I enjoy you."

It's terribly frightening, these moments he waits, feeling the strain of his baited breath as he watches different emotions reflect in the deep blue of Caroline's eyes.

"Victory is alluring, Klaus, and so seductive. It can swallow you whole." Warnings are plastered over all over her words, and Klaus almost snorts, thinking that Caroline doesn't know him so well after all, as if she wouldn't be his just as much as he is hers.

"If I want it, then it won't be as dangerous to me as it is to most."

She doesn't refute what he says.

* * *

"I thought that seducing any of the warriors was not allowed." Katherine says smugly.

Even though her nerves tense, muscles coiled and spine straightened, her expression doesn't falter nor does she fall prey to the trap her friend thought she carefully laid. "There is none." She's daring Katherine now to speak one more word, wonders if the brunette is so entangled in her pitiful attempts that she would dare challenge her. She might be love and beauty, but Caroline is victory and what is love if not a battle to be lost or won?

"Be careful, darling. The other gods are watching."

The doors shut after Katherine's retreating figure, leaving Caroline's internal reflections for company. And they all come to one thing. One name. Klaus.

Her fearless, powerful warrior who has managed to sink below her skin, carving a place in her immortal life. She can still sense the barely restrained darkness in him even amongst his honeyed words and sunshine-like caresses. He is a monster, just like her, just like the rest of the world.

She will never, ever give him up. That she swears. World be damned.

And so war dances with victory. Hand in hand.

* * *

 **Don't hesitate to tell me what you thought :)**


	16. KC infinity drabble

**For the klaroline infinity week on tumblr, day 3: Post-Canon. And for Luiza**

* * *

"Klaus," Caroline says, wind whipping at her face, her blonde hair in curls. She waits until Klaus turns his head in her direction - which is not long. He will never let her wait for long -

He quirks his eyebrows upwards, question filling his eyes.

Breathing deeply, she gathers her wits about her, suddenly self-conscious. It is completely ridiculous she knows, after all the things they have seen and done, to feel nervous about what will only be another experience in a long line of others.

\- Except it isn't. Not really.

Or at least not for the girl who was once seven and innocent.

Or the one who was twenty and dreaming.

Or the one who is three hundred and wants forever -

"Will you marry me?" she asks, then resists the urge to cringe at how the words sounded coming out, haste and not at all how she'd envisioned it in her mind.

His face shows many emotions, varying in their degrees, until at last his features settle into the combination of surprised and wonder.

He coughs, the rare minute of boyish innocence gone.

"What?"

"Well," she begins. "I want to marry you. And I'm asking if you'd like that too."

Klaus's gaze turns scrutinizing, searching her face over. He does so for slowly dragged moments before he nods to himself, seemingly satisfied with the results his search gathered.

"Yes, I'd like to."

She smiles, a feeling of lightness surging through her. Her hands reach into the pocket of her coat, thumbing the box, and take it out. Twin wedding bands are placed inside, one bright silver and the other a gleaming gold. Caroline wiggles her fingers and Klaus puts his left hand in hers where she places the silver band on his ring finger.

The same is done with hers. It's a seamless process and yet her undead heart flutters with excitement. Klaus's touch floats over her golden ring, savoring.

"Truth be told, I thought there would be a fancier event involved," he speaks up, tone teasing.

A small huff escapes her lips. "I was going to do something big but then I realized that meant having to invite Rebekah and be within her presence and that was an abhorrent thought."

He laughs, probably remembering what them being in each other's vicinity the last time entailed. Not so few amounts of threats as Rebekah snarled in her face while Klaus miraculously kept them apart from ripping each other to shreds.

"Plus," she continues on, undeterred. "I like it like this, simple."

"What if you want to not be married to me one day?" Klaus whispers after several periods of silence, looking at the view stretched before them, a hint of uncertainty in his voice.

She looks ahead at the spectacular view, her mind trying to picture such a thing, one where she and Klaus can no longer fit into the terrible, awful, magnificent way they do, and the picture that comes to her mind appears faded, like the possibility is becoming more and more far-fetched.

And she doesn't know whether that thought is frightening or reassuring. Not in the slightest.

Eventually she manages to come out with an answer. "Then we'll take off the rings," she simply says, her eyes swiping over his silver band.

"I knew it," he mutters, a humorous lilt to his tone. Her eyebrows draw together in confusion at his statement. "You don't want to have a ceremony so you could divorce me at any time. Honestly, love, I deserve better than that."

Her body threatens to shake with the violent giggles bubbling in her throat. Though for the sake of the conversation, she attempts a straight face. "If I wanted to, I'd do it anyways, ring or no ring and you know it."

His face morphs into the compliant expression not unlike the one he had put on when she very firmly made her stance clear in the Miss Mystic Falls pageant, and resignedly nods.

Their eyes connect and a collective laugh comes out from both of their lips. The sound echoing around them. And for the lack of a better, througher description, it is a beautiful moment.

"Thank you, Caroline." Klaus mouths against her hair when she steps into his arms, content and happy.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it, make sure to tell me what you thought**


End file.
